


I Dressed to Impress One not Four!

by homeskillet01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, May trigger?, OT5, OT5 Relationship, Orgy, Painplay, Slight Crossdressing, Slight feminization, Smut, Vibrator, basically happy ending, butt plug, i think thats it, insecure, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeskillet01/pseuds/homeskillet01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Niall start a relationship,Niall is Liam's son though. Zayn and Harry meet and start dating, Harry is best friends with Niall. Then they all start dating each other. Then Harry introduces the boy he met at the bakery, Louis, to them all. Sex and feelings all take place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Purely fiction and I just wanted to share

Liam was responsible. He was wise. Hell he was well educated and fit.  
  


The problem was he was only 20 and he already wanted to settle down and have a child or three… Oh and Liam was gay.  
  


That was why he was adopting a bright little boy at the age of 10 as a single parent.  
  
  


I walked into the agency around nine in the morning to finalize and pick up my new son. I was excited and nervous, what if he doesn’t like me or thinks I’m a terrible parent? I was kind of upset as I pushed the door to the children’s area. There were about eight or nine boys playing around and then there was a boy sitting by a window watching it rain outside. I casually walked up to him and sat on the floor beside him with my head on my knees. I sat there for about half an hour before he realized I was there. He just kind of turned towards me, looked for maybe 30 seconds then he jumped and fell out of his chair.  
  


“Hey Liam” the boy said. 

“Hi there yourself” I replied with a soft smile. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“Well you see...” I paused and then finished in a hurry “Icametotakeyouhome!” 

His eyes got real big and his face paled.  
  


“Really Liam?” He asked quietly. 

“You better believe it! Do you want to go gather your stuff? I’ll wait here for you” I say with a huge smile. 

“OKAY! I’ll be super quick!” the boy replied as he dashed off.  
  


~ About 10 minutes later ~  
  


“KAY! I’m ready!” the boy said with a huge smile on his face.

“Really? That was fast.” I replied. But sure enough he had everything of his packed and ready to go.  
  


“Okay let’s go to your new home.” He just kind of looked up at me so I started walking to my car.  
  


~ 1 hour later ~  
  


We arrived at my flat and I could tell he was nervous. I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, “You ready?”  
  


“As ready as I’ll ever be” he said as he took a few shaky breathes. We walked up to my door and I opened it and said “Mi casa Su casa, Niall.” “Gracias Liam” Niall replied. My mouth dropped “You know Spanish?!” Niall just gave a small smile. “Come on Niall, I want to show you your room” I was getting nervous again. We walked out of the living room into the hallway and I showed him the first door on the left. “Here it is!” I say proudly. Niall was silent so I looked over and saw he was crying. I was starting to panic “What’s wrong? How do I help? Why are you crying Niall?” I got down to one knee so that way I was eye level with him. Niall looked over at me, hiccupped, and hugged me tight. “I’m not sad Liam, I’m just really happy right now s’all” I kept him in my arms and shushed him, “its okay Niall. Do you want to settle in while I make supper?” “Sure Liam I’ll be out in a little bit.”With that the boy took off into his room.   
  


I went into the kitchen and decided chicken and macaroni would be a first good meal together.  
  


As I was setting the table I heard shuffling so I turned around and I got tackled to the ground. I had a lapful of a giggling little blond Irish boy. “Liam?” “Yes Niall?” “I really think I’m going to like it here.” “That’s great Niall” I replied with a gigantic smile, “Let’s eat.”  
  


~ 2 years later ~  
  


“Niall come out of your room right now!” I was pounding on his door. “NO!” Niall screamed and then there was a loud sob. I sighed as I walked back to the living room.  
  


“Sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into him; he is normally such a well behaved lad.” Josh stood up from the couch and replied “Its fine Liam, he probably just doesn’t like you bringing someone else into your life.” “Well I need to deal with Niall so I’ll call you tomorrow, good night Josh.” I slouched against the door and watched him leave.  
  


After I shut the door, Niall’s sobs had gotten quite louder. I walked back to his room and knocked on the door. “Ni are you okay? Can I come in? Josh is gone.” I heard sniffling and some deep breathes, then the lock clicked and Niall opened the door a crack. “I’m fine Daddy, you can come in,” he whispered and opened the door the rest of the way. As I walked in he crawled underneath his blankets.  
  


“Ni? What’s wrong? Why did you start bawling when you saw Josh? Why did you lock me out of your room baby?” I asked all these questions gently as I sat at the foot of his bed. He’s gotten so big at the age of 12 and it hurts me to see him so upset. Niall mumbled something but I didn’t hear him. “Please repeat that Ni.” He crawled over to me and climbed in my lap even though he is too big for it anymore. He looked up at me and with teary eyes told me “I’m sorry Daddy. I just, I came home and I saw Josh and I thought I wasn’t enough anymore. I didn’t let you into my room because I thought you were going to tell me I was going into going back to the adoption place again Daddy? You love me still don’t you? If you don’t that’s okay. I’m not a very good boy anyways.” Niall finished and had tears rolling down his face. I hug him real tight and I whisper in his ear “Oh Ni, of course I still love you, you are my baby! You are a very good boy. You are Daddy’s sweet baby boy and nothing will ever change that.” I laid us down and cuddled with my son.  
  


“Daddy?” The soft spoken word must have woke me up. I must have fallen asleep. “Yeah Ni?” “Well I was wondering Daddy why do you even need Josh? I don’t like him,” Niall finished with a pout.  
  


“Niall, Daddy wanted you to have two parents and I thought Josh could be your dad too.” I watched as what I said sunk in. “But Daddy I don’t need anyone else I just need you! Why aren’t I enough for you? Please Liam I don’t want you to love someone else, just love me,” he pleaded. “Okay baby, I won’t love anyone but you, if that makes you happy.”


	2. Chapter 2

After having that talk with Niall, I went to the kitchen and grabbed my phone. I pulled up Josh’s number and hit send. Josh answered on the third ring. “Liam, hey baby.” He sounded tired. “Hi Josh, I just called to let you know that I don’t think I can go any further with our relationship. I’m sorry Josh, really.” As I said every word I felt terrible. “WHAT THE FUCK LIAM?!?” He screamed through the phone. “I’m sorry Josh but it’s over, please don’t contact me anymore.” He started shouting something else but I just ended the call.  
  


~ The next day ~  
  


I awoke to somebody laying across my chest, as I was still trying to fully wake up, I didn’t know who was on me. I realized it was Niall because I saw his dyed blond hair. I really had to use the loo so I had to wake him up; he’s a bit heavy when he’s sleeping. I started running my hand through his hair and I could tell he was starting to wake up because he was moving a little. He shifted and I felt something against my hip, something hard. My eyes widened in surprise Niall has morning wood and he’s in bed with me this is wrong. He started mumbling and I heard “daddy please, yes, right there, oooh you feel so good in me daaaddddyyy” as Niall was mumbling he started grinding into my hip. As he moaned the last word his motions stuttered and stopped. I could feel the moment he woke up, he tensed and startled into a sitting position. He looked up at me and saw I was awake and he jerked in surprise and fell off the bed. That broke any awkwardness in the room because I busted up laughing, then I looked over the edge of the bed and saw he was crying. “Nialler, are you okay? Where does it hurt baby?” He looked at me and shook his head “Nowhere hurts, aren’t you going to yell at me and call me a freak? Why aren’t you beating the shit out of me?” Niall was practically in hysterics. So I did the only thing I could think of and got down on the floor with him. I pulled him into my lap and pushed his head to my shoulder and I just held him. I started whispering that I would never beat him, and that it’s okay, perfectly normal to wake up like that. He is not a freak and never will be. He slowly calmed down and started clinging to me. “ You alright now, babe?” he looked at me with his red rimmed eyes and stretched up to where he was about an inch from my face, he smiled one of the brightest smiles I had ever saw and before I knew it I had lips against mine. I froze and he pulled back. “Daddy?” he whispered looking at my lips. My head was screaming at me to push him off but I couldn’t do that to my beautiful baby. “Yeah Ni?” I choked out, I was so shocked, my son kissed me! Gods, something is wrong with me! I liked it; I wanted him to do it again. “I thought you liked me too, why didn’t you kiss me back? Daddy?” he was getting more and more upset the longer I took to respond.  
  


I threw my morals out the window, dammit he was my son and I’ll be damned if he’s upset because of something I’ve done. I cupped his cheek and slowly brought my lips to his, and he closed his eyes and responded enthusiastically. I pulled back soon enough and I picked him up and I carried him to the kitchen and sat him at the bar while I pulled out ingredients to make pancakes. As I mixed the batter I looked over at him and noticed he was squirming in his seat. It dawned on me then that he still has dry cum in his boxers. I chuckled as I told him “Nialler, why don’t you go take a shower and clean the mess you made of your boxers this morning.” He looked really embarrassed, with a blush covering his face and most of his chest. He leapt out of his chair and ran out of the kitchen. I heard the bathroom door close within like a minute.  
  


By the time I had breakfast all done and set at the table, Niall finally returned in a very tight pair of shorts and his hair tousled. As we started eating I knew we had to discuss what happened earlier. I slipped in my question as I asked for syrup “Baby, can you pass me the syrup?” after he handed it to me I smiled and started in. “So Niall, with what happened this morning, you know you can’t tell anyone right? If you do you’ll get taken away and I’ll be sent to prison. Was it a heat of the moment thing or do you really feel that way? Niall this is important, what do you want to become of this?” I talked pretty fast and he was staring at me with his mouth wide open. He seemed to realize I was waiting for a response because he kind of spluttered and then started stuttering through his answers “I know, I can’t tell anyone, I don’t want you to be taken away from me! Daddy I love you and I have felt like this for you for a long time. And I want this to be a relationship.”   
  


I sat there and let that all sink in, my son was apparently in love with me and he already knew the risks. Could I do this? As I thought this I looked at him and he looked so hopeful I couldn’t tell him no, I loved him too much and I know I could start to fall in love with him. I could try to give back everything he is willing to give me. As I was deciding all this his face was starting to fall, he had tears forming in his eyes. I hurried to assure him “Nialler, I’ll try this, we can have a relationship, but we will take it slow and we cannot tell anyone, ever.”   
  


He started crying again, “Niall! Is that not what you wanted? We don’t have to do anything.” He started giggling and he got up. I thought he was leaving but he walked over to where I was sitting and hugged me. He whispered n my ear that this is exactly what he wanted. I shivered and he kissed the shell of my ear.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The next weekend he asked if he could have a friend over and who am I to deny him something when he always behaved. A lad named Harry is supposed to be over at 4 Friday. I figured since Nialler is inviting a friend for the weekend I could too. So I called my friend Zayn around 7 in the morning Friday and asked if he wanted to hang out over the weekend, he of course, was all on board with it. So when Niall got home from school that day I let him know I was having a friend over and he wasn’t too happy about it. We had about 30 minutes before either of our friends arrived so I picked him and slung over my shoulder and headed to the couch. I threw him down and laid on him, putting most of my weight on him. He started squirming so I started tickling him and he was huffing trying not to laugh. He started giggling and then he broke into his laugh which is like music to my ears. I stopped tickling him and pulled him towards me until we were face to face. I closed the gap between us and kissed him. He put his arms up and around my neck and I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which he quickly gave. As I deepened the kiss he started moaning and it went straight to my cock. I knew he could feel it too; he wrapped his legs around my waist so I would be closer to his arse. He started pushing back onto my cock, which made me moan into his mouth. I started fucking his mouth with my tongue and we continued like that until the doorbell rang. I jerked away and realized that all the curtains were open and we didn’t even lock the door! I started smoothing down my shirt and I readjusted myself. I looked at Niall who looked pretty dazed on the couch. “Babe, you need to go redo your hair and fix your clothes. I’ll get the door.” I waited until he was in the bathroom and went and opened the door.  


“Hello” I said brightly as I saw a really tall lad with curly hair standing outside, “You must be Harry.” I brought my hand out to shake his. He looked down at my hand and then back at me, then before I knew it I had an armful of a boy I didn’t really know. “Hullo, Niall’s dad.” was said in a slow and slightly deep voice. “Me Dad’s name is Liam Hazza, I told you that earlier!” Niall spoke from somewhere behind me. “Well then Liam,” he stepped back and nodded then walked into the flat “Niall show me your room!” he said as he bounded towards Ni and swung and arm around him. As Niall showed him I heard a cough which made me jump because I was so focused on them. I turned my attention to the cougher and realized I still held the door wide open. None other than Zayn Malik stood in front of me with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a six-pack in his hand. “Oh Zaynie! Come in, come in. I’m so glad you could make it.” He put out his cigarette and put the six-pack to my chest. As soon as I grabbed ahold of it he walked in and flopped on the couch. “Liam? Ya might want to close the door and join me yeah.” Zayn said from the couch. I went and put the beer in the fridge and grabbed two and went back to the living room.  


We decided we were going to watch scary movies so I figured I’d let the boys know. I knocked on Niall’s door and told them and they wanted to join us. I told Zayn and while he was getting everything set up I ordered some pizzas. I hollered for the boys and we all settled on the couch. It was a tight fit but we all felt rather cozy. Zayn started the movie and I noticed that Harry and Niall were texting each other so I thought I would switch it up a bit and I moved to sit in between them, leaving Zayn by Harry. Niall was squished into my side because a scary part was coming up and as soon as the killer popped up on screen the doorbell rang and Niall and Harry both screamed. I noticed as I got up that Harry was clutching on to Zayn for dear life and Zayn had his arms circled around the lad. It was rather adorable. Zayn paused the movie and we all got slices of pizza to eat. Niall ate almost a whole pizza himself while the rest of us shared the other two. Once we all had our fill of pizza we started the movie again. Niall and Harry sat in the middle with Zayn on one end and I was on the other.  


I was still by Niall so I could read his text messages to Harry and it was kind of shocking what I read.  


**To Harry: You so like my dad’s friend :D**

**From Harry: Shut up! I do not! He is just comfy to lean against…**

**To Harry: Nuh uh! You like him. Why else would ya be pretending the movies scare ya when ya like these??? ;)**

**From Harry: oh shove it. So what if I think hes bloody fit and I wouldn’t mind him doing naughty things to me. He seems straight as can be and wouldn’t like me and I’d probably get the shit beat out of me for trying :’(**

**To Harry: Nah mate, He’s gay. He helped my dad figure out he was. They didn’t do anythin but he talked about it an everythin. Give it a try you might have a chance **

**From Harry: Maybe…. I’ll just accidently rub against him and stuff. But really I’m only 13 and he has to be at least 23. That’s 10 years!.**

As I read the last one I realized he was right. That’s basically the distance between Ni and me. I feel like a creep. Niall is going to realize that I’m old and gross and he’ll never talk to me again. He’s going to leave me alone and broken. As I was thinking all this Niall was texting Harry  


**To Harry: Who cares, older men are hot and they can take care of you.**

**From Harry: True, I think I’ll try to get with him…. I may be coming over a lot more ;D**

Liam felt really relieved reading these two messages. Niall sighed and looked over at Harry who was now squirming against Zayn. Zayn didn’t seem to upset by this either he just readjusted so the boy was more fully against him. Niall just snuggled up into my arms and we continued watching the movie.  


As the night went on Harry fell asleep on Zayn and then Zayn fell asleep. Niall was starting to drift off so I suggested we go to bed. He slowly got up and we headed to our separate rooms. I stopped at the bathroom and was brushing my teeth when Niall slipped in and wrapped his arms around me. Once I spit and rinsed I turned towards Niall and returned the hug. He stood up on his tip toes and brushed his lips against mine. I bent down so he could reach me easier and I brought my hands down his back. I scooted closer to him and pulled him as close as I could. He started moving his hips against mine so I put my thigh in between his legs so he could have more friction. He groaned into my mouth and started going faster. Pretty soon he went limp and the only thing keeping him up was my arms at his lower back. He looked so relaxed that I easily picked him up and sat him on the counter to clean him up. After I put the cloth up I carried him to his room and kissed him good night.  


As I walked to my room I realized I was sporting a stiffy. I felt bad but I needed to take care of it, so I stripped down and got out my laptop. I plugged in my earphones and pulled up a saved video. It was one of my favorites, I started teasing myself. I tweaked my nipples and slid my hand up and down my chest and slowly trailed it around my cock and balls. I dipped my fingers behind and pressed against my hole. I pushed the tip in and out a few times and as the guy in the video started moaning I left my hole in favor to start wanking. I finished embarrassingly quick, but hell can you blame me when the hottest person in the world just dry humped you to get their own release?  


I fell asleep soon after.  


I awoke around 3 in the morning to some noises. I got quietly trying to remember if I locked the door. As I stepped out of my door I could hear a low murmur coming from the living room. I walked towards it missing all the creaky parts of the floor. I looked around the room and noticed one of the boys on the couch was moving. Then I heard a gasp and I realized they were both awake and were doing something together. I heard Zayn moan then. I slowly turned and walked back to my room. I’m going to have to talk to him tomorrow. I closed the door to my room and I realized I myself had a guest. Niall was sitting at the foot of my bed playing with the blanket.  


“Ni why are you up baby?” “Daddy, I know you were reading my texts earlier.” He looked at me and smiled gently, motioning for me to join him on the bed. As I did I told him “I did, I won’t deny it, and I’m glad you supported Harry.” He climbed over to me and settled in between my legs with his back to my chest. “I know. I really want him to be happy and I know Zayn should be happy too.” I had no reply so I kissed his head and hugged him. I laid down and he turned over on his tummy so he could lay comfortably on me.  


  


  


  


  



	4. Chapter 4

I woke up from the most amazing dream; I was getting head from an extremely attractive man. I was as hard as a rock and wet… then I realized I had a mouth on my dick. Then it hit me. Niall was sucking my dick. He was good at it too. I brought my hand down to his head and I started carding through his hair. He picked up his pace and started sucking harder. Liam let out a moan and then remembered they had guests. He had to be super quiet. Once he got close he yanked Niall’s head off his cock, then he pulled the Irish lad up for a kiss. Niall was a quick learner when it came to this. He opened up for my tongue and moaned. I swallowed all of his little noises. I could feel his hard prick against my stomach, gods he was so hard. I flipped us so that I could lean over him and slot my thigh in between his legs. He seemed a little shocked but when I rocked against him he responded without a thought. We both found completion like that. He looked up at me with such brightness that I just had to lean forward and give him a kiss. He giggled and told me I had to get up. As I was getting out of bed I could feel his eyes on me so I looked back at the bed and he was sprawled out in his pajamas he looked like he belonged there, with my pillow and blankets. It all seemed so right, I knew in that moment that I would protect whatever this is between us with all that I could.   
  


Niall went to the bathroom while I went to the kitchen. Only to find Harry making eggs and bacon, among other things. The kitchen was a bit of a mess, but it was worth it because Harry was so happy and as I looked over to the table I saw Zayn with a cup of tea, watching Harry. I got myself some tea and I walked over to Zayn and sat down beside him. “Good morning Leeyum,” Zayn said with a slow smile “How’d ya sleep mate?” “Morning and I slept fine, what about you?” I replied a little too fast. He raised an eyebrow “I slept pretty well for sharing the couch with the boy over there.” He nodded towards Harry. “Oi, speaking of which Zaynie, we need to have a chat.” He looked really confused. I made sure Harry wasn’t paying attention and I started telling him about the text messages last night, as I told him what they said he started blushing and it got worse as I went on. “So… Harry thinks I’m bloody fit yeah?” he asked kind of breathless. “He does, are you going to do anything about it?” I inquired. “Mate, would it make me a gross old man if I wanted too?” He looked torn. I vehemently shook my head no. He smiled and told me that he would try, but it wouldn’t just be for a fuck or anything, he wanted a relationship with the young lad. I looked at him and I could tell he did like Harry. We were silent until Harry brought over platefuls of food. He asked where Niall was and I didn’t really know so I went to find him. I knocked on his door and low and behold he was in there styling his hair. I don’t know when he decided to start doing this but he does look older when he does this. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I whispered to him about Zayn wanting Harry. As soon as I got the last word out he shouted “THANK GOD I COULD FEEL THE TENSION ALL LAST NIGHT!!!!!!” I just stood there with my mouth open while he gathered himself together again. He realized he just yelled and apologized. We walked to the kitchen with Niall in the lead and see Zayn against the counter with Harry in front of him on his tiptoes kissing his mouth with way too much enthusiasm. Niall outright laughed and told them to get a room. They jumped and Harry pulled back and gave Niall a cheeky grin. We all moved to the table to enjoy the breakfast Harry made. Zayn was rather quiet but he looked beyond happy.   
  


While we were eating I started thinking, maybe we could tell these two about us. It isn’t so different. Niall and I aren’t biologically related or anything. We could be accepted. Niall would love to tell someone about this, and I would like to have someone to talk to too.  
  


After breakfast we decided to go to the arcade and spend the day at the mall. The boys were soon at war on one of the countless machines. Zayn and I decided to go to the couches the mall always have for breaks in shopping. We got some coffee and started talking; Zayn started talking to me about how he can’t tell anyone about Harry because of the age and age difference. I nodded and knew this was my chance “I understand Zayn, I really do.” He looked at me with confusion so I went on “Zayn, this is going to sound weird and wrong but Niall and I are in a relationship and before you say anything, No I did not take advantage of him or anything. He started it. I was terrified, hell still am. I love him so much but I never thought of him in a sexual way until he shoved himself in my face and told me he wanted me.” Zayn’s mouth dropped and he looked deep in thought so I just waited. And waited. Finally Zayn gathered his thoughts and replied “Liam, babe, you should know that I would never think you would take advantage of him, gods, you wouldn’t even allow someone to give you a free balloon. I can tell you’re terrified and it’s understandable. This is dangerous but I will not condemn you especially since I want to be with Harry.” I reached over and pulled him into a hug and I actually started crying. I can’t believe it, he willingly accepted mine and Niall’s love, and here I am crying in the middle of the mall. We sat there like that him just holding me through my breakdown for about have an hour when Niall and Harry found us. Automatically Niall was on high alert “Dad what’s wrong? Why are you crying? What did you do to him?” I could tell Niall was getting upset because he was quiet. I grabbed for him and brought him into a hug “Nothin’s wrong baby, I just told Zayn about us and he’s happy for us. We don’t have to keep this all to ourselves now” I rubbed his shoulder, “you can tell Hazza too. If you want.” He pulled back and laughed. He kissed my forehead and stood up. “Hazza, we have a lunch date. I have a lot to tell you.” He put his arm out for harry to his hand n and then Harry looked back and gestured “Won’t you fine fit lads join us?” Zayn looked at me and then Harry “We’ll meet up; let you guys get us a table and stuff. I have to use the loo and you know, gotta use the buddy system and all that.” He gave a wink and started pulling me to the restrooms.  
  


As soon as we rounded the corner Zayn smacked me upside the head, “Geez Leeyum! Your son was going to punch me!” he tapped his foot waiting for a reply. “Ni wouldn’t have punched you, he was upset s’all.” I looked at him pulling my big puppy eyes. He scoffed “Oi, no puppy faces Li; I’m not feeling guilty about this. Don’t get upset like that again like that either, you really scared me.” He reached for my arm and started dragging me to find the boys.   
  


They were seated at table that was loaded with food. I was a little worried, “Ni, how did you buy all this food?” He looked a bit guilty and a little flustered “Dad I maybe took your wallet earlier…” I was a little amazed, I felt my back pocket and sure enough my wallet was gone. He held it up in triumph. “You little shit, you really did steal my wallet.” I started laughing because his face got so red and Harry started in on the food. I looked at Zayn and shrugged. We sat down and started eating lunch and I noticed that Harry kept looking between Niall and me. Niall noticed too and he slowly grabbed my hand and made sure Harry could see them resting on the table together. Harry pulled out his phone and started rapidly texting. After maybe a minute he sat his phone down and Niall’s phone went off. I turned my attention to Zayn while the boys had a silent conversation. Zayn had been watching Harry and didn’t realize he was being really obvious, so I did what any best friend would do and I got his attention. I asked Zayn about his work and his family. Of course that got him in a trance and it was nice just to listen to him ramble on. Soon enough all the food was gone and Niall gave a big dramatic sigh. It sounded kind of aggravated. “Liam can we go home now? Hazza and I would like to play some video games and chill with you and Zayn.” As he finished he stood up and gathered most of the trash off the table. Harry stood up and helped him. Niall slid my wallet back to me. Once everything was thrown away we headed out to my car and loaded up. The ride home was awkward, there was a type of tension I didn’t understand, I just knew it was between Harry and Niall.  
  


Once we got home, Niall got out of the car and went straight inside. Zayn and Harry followed as I locked up the car. I was the last inside and I walked in to see Zayn and Harry on the couch looking confused while Niall was pacing in front of them. Without a though I was at Niall’s side. I wrapped him in a hug and he responded with a whimper. As I pulled back he smiled and went in real quick and gave me a kiss. I heard a gasp and Niall smiled into the kiss. I forgot anyone else was in the room with the kiss I was receiving. I was getting a little too intimate because all of a sudden I heard a loud cough. I broke of the kiss to gasp for air. I knew my face was flaming but I couldn’t care, not when I had Nialler in my arms looking so blissful from just a kiss. He gave a small giggle and turned towards the couch. He cleared his throat, “Do you believe me now Harry?” Harry looked like he was about to faint. He wordlessly nodded his head and he leaned towards Zayn. Zayn looked like he was debating something and finally “Don’t get this wrong mate but you and Niall are hot together, like instant boner material. I feel like a teenager all over again, fucking popped a stiffy.” Harry agreed “If you ever want a third party, I’d be willing to join… though I’d much prefer a foursome…” with that he looked over at Zayn who looked like a deer in headlights. Niall just laughed and shook his head. “Hazza, let’s go play Fifa. I’ll even let you win.” Harry got up and followed Niall to his room.  
  


I went and grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge, handed one to Zayn and flopped on the couch beside him. “I think we should get good and proper shitfaced tonight.” Zayn looked at me and opened his beer. “I honestly don’t know how a 12 year old can get to me like that. I should feel disgusted. Niall doesn’t seem like a kid though. He’s so mature for his age and I love him so much. I really am a pervert but why doesn’t this seem wrong?” Zayn turned towards me and thoughtfully said “Liam, yes he’s 12 but so what, he seems pretty secure in his thoughts, and you aren’t doing anything against his will. So what it’s a little perverted but you could be into something a lot worse. Niall is really mature. In any other cases this would be wrong but I don’t see it as such in your situation. Take a deep breath and stop feeling guilty. You love him with all your heart and I know you won’t do anything to harm intentionally.” He gave me a soft smile and turned on the TV. we watched a crime show for a while, I broke out the whiskey and we were getting pleasantly buzzed when the boys came out and joined us. Zayn perked up as soon as he saw Harry and he motioned for him to sit beside him. I was feeling good and I pulled Niall to my lap. Niall snuggled back into my chest and turned his head to look at me. “Daddy what do yer think yer doin, huh?” “I’m havin a good time baby boy, do ya wanna pint?” I lifted my glass to his lips. He looked back at me and took a sip. “Hey no fair! Why does blondie get a drink but I don’t?” Harry said loudly beside Zayn. Zayn shushed him and told him to go get a glass. When Harry came back from the kitchen Zayn filled Harry’s glass and pulled him back beside him.  
  


Harry was pretty tipsy after his glass and he was on the floor with his shirt off; he was telling us all how much he loved us. Niall didn’t seem too affected and I noticed he kept sipping out of my glass when he thought I wasn’t paying attention. Zayn got bored of the TV. and decided to put on some music. Niall and Harry both got up and started dancing. They were trying to do the Macarena and they couldn’t stay at the same pace it was hilarious. They finally decided to just hop around and sing obnoxiously loud. Zayn was way too amused with all of this. As the boys danced I ordered a couple of pizzas because I know they will be starving here in a few.  
  


I realized I was now condoning underage drinking. I’m such a great role model. I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. Before I could think anymore the doorbell rang. I shushed everyone and went to the door. I got the pizzas and paid the guy. I turned around and literally got knocked off my feet by the two drunken boys. I could hear Zayn’s laugh and I felt the pizzas being taken from my hands.  
  


I flipped both the boys over and started tickling them until they were laughing so hard they were crying. Then all at once I was smushed against them with Zayn on my back. I grunted with the unexpected wait and Niall moaned while Harry gasped. I thought I hurt them until I realized what I was touching. Oh gods they are both hard! I tensed up, I didn’t know how to respond, but then harry started rocking up against, my arm which had managed to end up between his legs. Niall was against my thigh and when he looked over to see harry with his eyes screwed shut rocking against me he started moving too. Zayn, who was all on top me noticed everything and I could feel him getting hard against my back. Never would I have imagined this scenario. It all felt so good though. I rubbed my hand against Harry’s inner thigh and I applied more pressure to Niall’s crotch. The moans he earned were way too hot to be legal. Zayn started shifting against me, so I leaned up and brought Zayn down beside Harry. I kissed Niall and then turned towards Harry to see if it was okay. He nodded so I kissed his lips gently and he responded by thrusting up against my hand. I moved away from him and reached for Zayn who stretched up to meet me. I used my other hand and I slid it down his chest and slipped it into his pants to rub his cock.   
  


I never thought I would be touching three dicks at once in my life. Zayn was giving little whimpers while Niall was moaning and Harry was starting to mumble something. “Wha’do ya want Harry?” I asked him slightly breathless. “I want to blow all of you, pleeease?” He ended his question in a whine and I looked over at Niall and Zayn who were both staring at Harry with lust. “Yeah Harry do that, gods we all want it. Want you pretty little mouth on all of our dicks. You ever suck dick before?” Harry shyly nodded, once but I didn’t want to. I mean I want to now, to all of you, my mouth is watering just thinking about it.” He looked a little feverish so I nodded “Go ahead, start with Zayn and then do Niall, then maybe me if you’re up to it.”  
  


Harry scrambled up and went over to Zayn who still had my hand in his pants. I took out my hand as he unzipped his pants and pulled down his briefs. Harry immediately bent over Zayn and licked the head. Zayn groaned. Harry started giving kitten licks all over Zayn’s cock, then Harry started sucking on his balls and he licked a broad strip underneath Zayn’s cock to his slit. He brought his mouth to the head and slowly went down, he looked like an expert. I could hear him breathing through his nose and you could tell he was sucking away because when he’d slip off Zayn’s dick you’d hear that popping sound. What really gave it away was the fact Zayn was moaning like a porn star wand was trying to resist thrusting up into Harry’s mouth. He pulled Harry off his cock and quickly finished himself off, only to have Harry wipe up his cum with his tongue. That set Zayn off and he pulled Harry up to him and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Soon though Harry pulled away and crawled over to Niall who had climbed on my lap to watch them.  
  


Niall had slowly been jacking himself off and when Harry got to him he shivered. Harry pushed his hands away and went straight for it. He had Niall’s prick all the way down his throat and was humming. Niall couldn’t handle that; he started thrusting up and choked Harry. Harry put his hands on Niall’s hips and redoubled his efforts. Niall came undone within minutes. I had slid my hand up his shirt and had barely touched his nipple when he keened and came down Harry’s throat. Harry pulled off and swooped in for a kiss. Niall gave a loud moan and that’s when I noticed Harry had fed Niall his own cum. With that Harry picked Niall off my lap and set him by Zayn where the two started cuddling.   
  


Harry returned to me and he put his hand on my bulge and his eyes got huge. “I don’t know if I can put you in my mouth.” He rasped out. He looked doubtful but he didn’t stop rubbing me. “Its fine Harry you did so good with them. How about you just sit back and let me give you pleasure?” He shook his head, “How about I give you a handjob and then you can get me off?” I kissed him “deal.” He pulled down my pants and right away pulled out my dick. It looked so big in his hands. I couldn’t help but think Niall could probably take me all in his mouth. I sighed and he licked his palm and slid it across my dick. He picked up the pace and I started thrusting into his hand. He brought his lips to the tip of my dick so that every time I thrusted up I was teased with tight heat. He moved to fondle my balls while he sucked the slit. He started brushing a finger against my hole and I lost it. I thrusted up one final time and came with a grunt. I pulled him to me and flipped him over. “Hands and knees babe.” I told him with a light smack on his arse.   
  


As Harry got into position I looked over and saw Zayn brushing his hand over Niall’s chest with his eyes glued to Harry, much like Niall was watching me. I looked back and Harry was ready. I tugged down his pants and surprisingly panties to around his knees. I spread his arse apart and brought my face to his crack. I stuck out my tongue and licked a broad stripe against his furled hole. It fluttered against my tongue and I swirled around it. All that was heard in the room was a soft “oh” and heavy breathing. I kept licking and I slid my tongue into his heat and he rocked back against my face. He was trying so hard to get me to go deeper. I pulled back and manhandled him to the couch. I had him on his knees after I pulled all of his clothes off. He put his arms on the cushions and spread his legs as far as he could. I laid on the floor and scooted under his arse until he was right over me. I pulled him down to where he was sitting on my face and I pushed my tongue back into his heat and I let him have at it. He started riding my face and it was so hot, with all the noises he was making and his smell. He was a whimpering mess and without warning he squeezed my head with his thighs and when he relaxed he scooted back to sit on my chest. When I looked up I saw his cum on the couch. We were all still in an orgasmic state so I decided we should sleep together so I got up and helped Zayn up. We both picked up one of the sleepy boys and carried them to my room. I didn’t have a gigantic bed for only me anyways. We all settled and drifted off to sleep.  
  


  
  


  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up face to face with Zayn. I decided I should wake him up so I brought up my hand and started poking his cheekbone. “Mhmmhph” he twitched “five more minutes, promise I’m gonna get up.” I laughed. “Zayyyyynie, get up.” I finally got up and left him. I walked out of the room to see Harry waiting outside the bathroom. “Morning Love!” Harry said with brightness. “Morning, how are you?” I walked over to him to wait. “Amazing babe” he said and he wrapped me in a hug and he gave me a wet kiss. “Now, Harry, I don’t think Niall or Zayn would appreciate you kissing me like that.” At that Harry looked upset “But I want to and if they love me then they’ll let me.” “Oh Harry, I’m sure that if you explain that you want too then they’ll be fine with it.” He looked a lot happier. “Liam, I don’t want to do this all the time but I want to be cuddly with everyone the day after. Niall had to bribe me into clothes this morning.” I laughed and told him that was fine. Niall walked out of the bathroom to see Harry tucked into my side. “He’s mine mate, you have your own.” He smiled and joined the hug. We stood like that for maybe three minutes when another pair of arms wrapped around us. Nice of Zayn to join the living finally.  
  


Once we all stopped hugging Harry went to the bathroom while Niall went to the kitchen. When Harry walked out Zayn grabbed a hold of him and I walked into the bathroom. I can’t believe this all really happened, honestly what am I thinking, and I basically had a foursome with two minors and one of my closest friends. Oh my gods, Zayn saw my dick and I saw his! He saw my son’s dick! I saw Harry’s dick! I ate out Harry! This is insane! I was starting to panic I went to the sink and washed my hands then I splashed some on my face. I wiped my face dry and just stared. I don’t look any different. No one will know that I do stuff with my son and his friend and my friend. It’s not noticeable. With that last thought I walked out of the bathroom, only to find Zayn and Harry in a heavy snog session. He cleared his throat and walked to join Niall in the kitchen.  
  


Niall was humming and making pancakes, the boy really had a thing for pancakes. I poured everyone tea as he finished up breakfast and then he came over and sat on my lap, I started feeding him forkfuls, and it would have been romantic if he would have let me have a bite. I didn’t care though, this was adorable. Zayn and Harry would be leaving today. Of course they’d be back but it’ll be nice to be alone for a while again. They were set to leave after breakfast and Zayn bless him offered to drive Harry home. Niall had a smirk on his face when Zayn brought that up. Soon they were gone and it was only Ni and me.  
  


We were in the living room watching a scary movie and Niall was tucked under my arm. The movie was Sinister and it was pretty scary. Every time he would jump I would pull him closer. He crawled up onto my lap and he pulled his blanket all the way up to his nose. I wrapped my arms around him and I brought up my legs to sit cross-legged with him cradled in between. He started pushing back slightly and kept squirming on my lap. I held on to him a little tighter and he groaned. I held him down onto my crotch and I let him feel how hard he was making me. I started to slightly thrust up, just enough to get him riled up. “Daddy, please…” He looked back at me and ground down. “Please what? What do you want Daddy to do?” Hearing him say daddy always set me off. “Daddy can you do what you did to Harry?” He sounded so insecure for asking. I growled and picked him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist. He was still trying to move against my dick. I pushed him against the wall and pulled him into a heated kiss. Slowly and surely we made it to my room and tossed him on my bed. He bounced and then he quickly scrambled to get on his hands and knees. He threw off his shirt and was shimming out of his pants when he got stuck. I chuckled and he looked up at me completely offended. I slowly walked to the bed and I pulled the leg of his pants off and pulled them the rest of the way off. I crawled up over him and pulled him up for a kiss. He pulled me down to the bed and he flipped us over. I was a little surprised. He yanked off my shirt and went for my neck. He started sucking on my neck and I brought my hand up to his hair and was running through it. I moaned I love the feeling of him marking me. He bit down and started trailing kisses down my chest, he made sure to kiss both nipples and nip at them. He swirled his tongue around my belly button and he then kissed both hip bones. I unzipped my pants and he pushed them down and pulled out my cock.  
  


He went right to town and he really worked me over, every once in a while he’d slip and I’d feel teeth but he made up for it in effort. I pulled him off my dick and up to my mouth. He sat on my crotch and circled his hips while we kissed. He moaned into my mouth and I flipped us again so that I could move down to his dick. I licked down from his mouth all the way to his cock which was an angry red color, I licked al around it before I took his balls into my mouth. I suckled one at a time before I moved up to his cock and slowly took him into my mouth he whined and twitched. I could tell he wanted to move so I pulled off “Ni, baby I want you to fuck my face.” He keened as I took him in my mouth again. I relaxed my throat and just let him go. He started an irregular rhythm and he moaned and whined and I could tell he was getting close so I pulled off and he tried to follow my mouth.  
  


I flipped him over and spread his arse apart. I dove right in and pushed my tongue through the first ring of muscles. He pushed his arse back right away. “Oh gods Daddy that feels so good!” I flattened my tongue and swirled it around. He loosened and kept pushing back. I could stay here all day and eat him out. He tasted so good, nothing like harry. Niall tasted perfect. He was probably doing that for about half an hour when he decided to make it better, without Niall noticing he got one of his fingers wet and then he went back to eating him out. Slowly oh so slowly he slid in his finger and the noise Niall made was pure sex. He threw his head back and he tensed. It felt like his arse was trying to pull me in. I can’t wait till we have sex fully. It’ll be beyond words. He flopped on the bed and looked boneless. I still had a hard on so I crawled up to him and I started kissing him. As we made out I slipped over him and pulled up his thigh to where he could get friction. As Niall kissed me I rutted against his thigh and he was brushing up and down my back it all felt so good, I knew I wasn’t going to last long. I started almost mewling I started to lose my rhythm and my hips stuttered and I grunted into my baby boys mouth and he just answered with a moan. I lost all power in my limps and I just kind of dropped myself on him, he let out an “oof” “Daddy, I love you and all, but yer kind heavy.” I rolled over and he gave me a sleep smile. We exchanged slow kisses for a while and I spooned him and we went to sleep.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

~ 2 years later ~  
  


Niall and I were closer than ever before. I had fallen hard for him since the day he admitted his feelings for me. Today Niall is turning 15 and the only thing he asked from me was a small get together with Zayn and Harry. He wanted them to spend the weekend. I arranged that. What Niall didn’t know was that while he spent the night at friend’s house the night before I set up the bedroom in the most romantic way ever. I went out to Nando’s and bought Niall’s favorite lunch. When I got home I put the take out in the microwave and I lit the candles in my bedroom. I walked to the living room and waited. He should be getting home soon. I picked up a book and read while I waited and soon enough I heard the door open. I put the book down and stood up. He wrapped me in a hug and I picked him up to give him a long kiss, he wrapped his legs around my waist and dropped his bag on the floor. I walked into the kitchen barely; Ni was attacking my neck with his mouth. I sat him down at the table and I made a little noise when he bit my neck before he let go.  
  


I heated up our food and then I set our plated at the table and put the food down. Niall’s eyes lit up and he dug in. He looked so happy and content. I love him; he is just so joyful all the time. He looked at me funny and I realized I was staring; I took his hand “You know I love you right? You mean the world to me, and you have since the day I met you at the center.” He looked at me and finished his mouthful “Li I know you love me just as much as I love you. I’m so glad you chose me over all those boys. You make me feel so special. I may only be 15 but I know you are all I will ever want.” He leaned over and kissed me, it was sweet and chaste.  
  


After we finished eating I picked him up again and took him to the bathroom. He looked confused. “Strip and take a shower; get yourself all nice and clean yeah. Then come to our bedroom I want to do that thing you like.” I smiled and watched as he scrambled to get out of his clothes.  
  


I went to our bedroom and I quickly stripped, then I grabbed the lube I had just bought and placed it under the pillows and placed some condoms beside that. Once I had that done I climbed on the bed with some of his favorite chocolates. I didn’t have to wait long because about five minutes later he ran through the door and then just stopped. I could tell he was awed and confused. “Happy birthday baby boy I hope you enjoy your present.” I gave him my sexiest smile and he slowly walked towards me out of all the things I thought he would do what he did made me outright laugh. He snatched one of the chocolates off the bed and stuffed it in his mouth. He looked up with a blush forming. I gestured for him to join me on the bed. He climbed up and he rolled me over to where I was on my back and he leaned down for a passionate kiss. We made out for a long while and we were rubbing against each other and finally he pulled back “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten.” I looked at him through my eyelashes “This isn’t even the best part” I reached under the pillows and pulled out the bottle of lube and condoms. He pulled away completely “Daddy are you sure? You told me not until I was 17.” I reached over and pulled him to me “Yes, Niall but I’m not topping, you are.” I gave him a kiss on his head. “Oh, really Daddy, you’re going to let me top? I don’t know what I’m doing.” I turned him towards me “Yes, Nialler I’m sure. I’ll help you through it. With that he lunged at me and I fell back on the bed with and “mhph” we returned to our intense snog and he was grinding against my cock with more power. I could tell this was going to be good. “Niall, please start doing something.” I whined.  
  


Niall flipped me over and had me spread my legs as wide as possible. He touched my hole hesitantly with his finger. I tossed the lube back towards him and I heard a quiet “Thanks.” I just shoved my arse back towards him. He got the hint. I heard the snap of the lid and then all at once my hole felt cold, Niall had just pushed the tip of his finger against my hole. I wanted more “Niall, I won’t break shove your finger in me already!” I was getting desperate. He listened well though all I felt for a moment was a strong burning sensation, it soon passed and he crooked his finger. He felt around for a minute and he found my prostrate. He rubbed his finger against the bundle of nerves until I was a whimpering mess. I started pushing back against him hoping he would get the hint, he did, I felt a second finger nudging against the first. Soon I had two fingers in my arse and I about lost it. I groaned in frustration.  
  


“Niall baby please fuck me, come on, I want you in me.” He pulled his fingers out and as he was getting a condom and lubing up his cock, I rolled over and lifted my legs. He looked at me with such awe, I felt like it was my birthday. He slowly slid into me and he filled me up so well. He held still as I adjusted, hell he was probably about ready to cum. He closed his eyes and he looked so beautiful. His pale skin was a nice pink color, as if he had been in the sun a little too long, his hair was all over the place. Oh gods, his lips were kiss bitten and plump. He looked beyond sexy and powerful. He slowly started moving and soon he was thrusting away at my arse. It felt amazing. I felt so full and euphoric. Being here with him like this I felt complete. I could tell he wasn’t going to last long. Niall’s rhythm was already getting sloppy. Just the faces could have made me cum, but it’s what the Irish lad said that made me lose it. Niall had been moaning then all at once he whimpered “Daddy”. I shot my load all over the bed and he followed soon after. Once he was slumped against my back I whispered “I love you and I love when you call me daddy.”  
  


We cleaned up and I fed my sweet baby boy the rest of his chocolates. We spent the rest of the night cuddling, well until I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I slightly panicked and I told Niall to stay in my room while I went to see who it was. I opened my door slightly to see the one and only Zayn Malik and behind him one very enthusiastic Harry. The curly haired lad pushed past him and pushed my door open and flung himself on Niall. Niall was greeted with a very passionate kiss to the mouth. Zayn and I were shocked, just not as shocked as Niall was. He shoved Harry back, but Harry just placed himself back in Niall’s arms.  
  


Harry was firmly attached to Niall for the rest of the night, and it was pretty funny because every time Niall let his guard down Harry would smack a kiss on his lips. Niall would give Harry a shove but let him slide back beside him.   
  


Zayn had bought Niall a cake with his Irish flag and favorite stuff on it. Niall nearly cried because he was in awe of it. He gave Zayn a hug and peck on the lips. When he pulled back he looked at me shyly. Harry then shoved a gift into Niall’s hands and he stepped back and was bouncing on the balls of his feet, Zayn went over and leaned against him. Harry was taller than Zayn now. Harry looked very nervous as Niall unwrapped his gift. Zayn was petting down Harry’s sides. Niall opened and box that had four rings in it and a letter. He set down the box and sat down to read the letter. He looked up and he was crying.  
  


Niall then proceeded to get up and walk over to Harry. Harry shrugged off Zayn and watched Niall carefully. Niall walked up to Harry and he pulled him down to his eye level and he slowly brought his face to Harry’s. He gave him a soft kiss to which Harry responded to right away. Niall tugged on Harry’s hair and they rested their foreheads together. I looked at Zayn really confused, it was hot sure, but why was Niall finally returning Harry’s kisses? What was in the letter? I cleared my throat and Niall jerked back to look at me. He walked over and hugged me, when he pulled me back he explained   
  


“Harry is special Daddy, special to Zayn, you, and me. He has his own way of showing his love. He has a relationship with Zayn like I have a relationship with you, but Daddy, Harry loves us too. He wants us all to be together. He wants to love us all and I agree with that. I love you so much but I also love them. I also know that time we were all together was one of the best times in my life. Harry gave me those rings as a promise that we can all love each other. There is a ring for each of us, Harry isn’t stupid so he knows we won’t be able to be public about it but we could all grow up together. In public it can seem like you and Zayn are together while Harry and I can look like a couple. Daddy what do you say?”  
  


I thought about it for a couple of minutes, everyone was looking at me. I loved them all, they are amazing guys and this is a once in a lifetime thing and I’ll be damned if I miss it. “Okay, I’ll agree with it, but I may have a breakdown. As you can tell Niall has been the only successful relationship that I’ve ever had. I really will try my hardest and I do love all of you. Gods, this is a big moment and I’m glad I’m sharing it with you three. Now Harry? If you would be so kind to give us our rings?” He smiled over at me and grabbed the rings out of the box. He went to Niall first and brought up his left hand. Harry kissed Niall’s ring finger and then he slipped the ring on and kissed the ring. He then walked over to Zayn and repeated the process. After Zayn he walked towards me and looked like he had the holidays come early. He grabbed my left hand and slipped my ring on me. He kissed my whole hand. He brought my chin up so he could see my face and he tipped forward and kissed my forehead. I brought him into a hug, and no sooner than I did I had Zayn and Niall wrapped around us too.   
  


We all spent the rest of the day lying on the floor in the living room watching scary movies and in general just all cuddling with one another. Harry had some interesting news for us. He was talking about his job at the bakery. Today there was a lad that came in and he was loud and charming. The way Harry was describing him I think we could all tell he was attracted to this mystery boy. He went on to say how he bought two of the cupcakes Harry had suggested and then he gave one to Harry. Harry then told them how he took his break and chatted with the boy. He looked at all shyly and told us he gave the mystery boy his number. Zayn gasped and Niall looked betrayed. I just felt kind of numb. Didn’t Harry just give us these rings and claim his loyalty? What does this mean? Harry noticed all of our horror and he was quick to assure “I’m not leaving any of you, his name’s Louis and he is a funny and loud lad. I think you all will love him. I was kind of going to bring us up to him and see if he’d be willing to try this relationship too.” He looked rather upset and he was just doing what he thought was right and even beneficial to us all. I hugged him “Haz, do what you think will let us grow. If you think our relationship could have another person then I will try and make it work. Niall and Zayn seemed to be having a silent conversation then they both nodded and hugged Harry too.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Harry alerted us that he invited Louis over. We all kind of panicked. Niall locked himself in the bathroom, Zayn hadn’t put down a cigarette for more than five minutes, and I was cleaning. Harry had made himself scarce and was cooking in the kitchen, he wouldn’t let anyone enter.   
  


Louis was supposed to be over in two hours for lunch. We were all going bat crazy when Harry finally emerged from the kitchen and dragged us one by one to the table, which for the first time was set for five. I couldn’t help but think it made it more intimate and not like a double date. Gods, knowing that I’m about to meet someone that may or may not become a part of our group relationship made me so nervous. Zayn was fidgeting with his silverware and Niall was still fretting over his hair. Harry sat down and just looked at all. I swear he seems the most grown up out of all of us at the moment. This Louis lad must be something special if he brought out this side of Harry. Just as Niall was trying to sneak out of his chair the doorbell rang and we all jumped. I stood up as Harry did the same. “I’ll get the door, after all this is my house.” He smiled and sat back down.  
  


I opened the door to see a very gorgeous boy standing there wringing his hands nervously, he looked up at the sound of the door opening and his mouth dropped open and he looked me over. He had the amazing blue eyes and a slender jaw line. He had a feminine grace about him but he still managed to blow that observation out of the water. “Hi, is Harold here?” he looked slightly confused. I cleared my throat “He sure is, you must be Louis, I’ve heard a lot about you. Come in, come in. Hazza just made lunch and he told us you’d be joining us. I lead him to the kitchen and Harry jumped out of his seat and hugged Louis. “Harold, why didn’t you tell me I was going to be dining with such handsome men? I dressed to impress one not four.” He raised his eyebrow. Harry just laughed and told him “This lot doesn’t care about how you dress, you’re bloody fit and I think we would all welcome you with open arms.” Louis blushed and sat down in the spot that was set for him.  
  


Zayn started in asking questions and Niall would make bad jokes to which Louis would reply with even worse ones. He had Niall in tears from laughing so hard. I could see Zayn liked that Louis wouldn’t take shit for his height and would push back. Louis was so different from all of them and I could understand how Harry was captivated with him. When Louis was talking I could see he was very passionate in everything he held near and dear. Harry was just sitting there with a massive grin. He looked so pleased with himself. Harry started dropping hints about all of us and Louis thought he was joking. Finally Harry was getting irritated, Louis was just not getting it, so finally Harry got up and kissed Zayn, then Niall, and then myself. Louis was open mouthed when Harry turned back to him he kind of gaped at Harry until Harry went over to him and sat by him. Harry looked determined “Do you believe me now Lou?” Louis looked at us all and stood up “I do believe you but ‘m not about to get in on an orgy if that’s what you want, I don’t do those.” He looked about ready to bolt. “No Lou! It’s not an orgy; it’s a relationship, not an open relationship. We are all exclusive between the four of us and I thought maybe you’d like to be a part of it. When you walked into the bakery I knew instantly that we’d all love you, if you’d let us?” Harry’s voice dropped off towards the end and he went over and sat beside Zayn. Zayn tucked him into his side and started to glare at Louis.   
  


Louis took a deep breath, “I never would have imagined this, I’m not saying no but I can’t just jump into this. Can we go slow and start with kisses maybe? I like kisses.” With that all the fight went out and Harry rushed over to Louis and he took his face into his hands and he slowly touched their lips together. Louis leaned into Harry’s touch and when they finally pulled apart Louis’ phone rang. He looked frustrated that it interrupted him, but he took the call anyways. Louis went outside and then about five minutes later he came back “Sorry lads I had to take that, was my mum wondering how everything went.” Zayn spoke up “How what went?” Louis looked a bit embarrassed but he looked straight at Zayn “I told my mum that I had a lunch date with a fit lad.” Zayn laughed “Did you mention to her it was actually four?” Louis looked mortified “That’s really something that should be said in person He walked over to Zayn and pulled his face to his, Louis trailed his fingers along Zayn’s jaw and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Zayn tried to follow him put Louis tapped his finger against his lips. Zayn pouted but nodded towards Niall. Louis got the hint and he pulled Niall into a hug and as he was pulling back he nudged his nose against Ni’s. They did an Eskimo kiss and then brought their lips together. Niall was tender and gently moved his mouth against Louis’. Soon Niall pulled back and crawled over to me. He gave me a soft kiss and looked at Louis to come over to us. Niall sat beside me as Louis slid in between my legs and pulled my face to look up towards him. He had a mischievous light to his eyes that I wanted to make melt away. As he leant forward I met him half way and I swiped my tongue along his bottom lip waiting for entrance, once he opened his mouth I pushed my tongue into his mouth and gave him a thorough mouth fuck. I felt him melt like putty against me and when he pulled away his eyes were almost completely black. I gave him my sexiest face and his eyes fluttered. He settled in my lap and he looked around at us all. He wasn’t disgusted or scared; he looked content, like he was really happy. I’m glad we did this with him; we will love him unconditionally if he is willing to give back what he takes. I pulled him into a hug and like always the rest followed suit.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

~ 3 years later ~   
  


The boys had all grown out of their lanky stages, Niall was sturdy and he had nice broad shoulders., Harry was of course taller than all of us but he had a strong lean build now, and our newest but loved just as much boyfriend Louis was still small and had a very slim and feminine build. His arse is fantastic even though he surprised us all by being a top, don’t get me wrong he loves to get fucked but he loves the powerful feeling topping gives him.  
  


We learned a lot about him the past few years; he was always picked on for his size or his curves. He had gotten taken advantage of at a party when he was just 14 so he was wary with men. He always felt that he had to prove that he is more than just a weak boy. None of us minded, hell we encouraged it, but there were days where he would come to us in tears and we would all pile onto my bed and cuddle.   
  


On one occasion Zayn and I were at home getting the living room cleaned up from a previous movie night. Niall all but ran through the door with Harry behind him carrying a sobbing Louis. Harry ignored us as he walked to our room and deposited Lou on the bed. Harry pulled off Louis shoes and coat, then took off his own and joined the tan lad on the bed. Niall entered the room with his fluffiest blanket, which he then proceeded to bring around Lou. Niall climbed up on the other side of crying mess that was Louis. Zayn climbed up and slid behind Harry. The boy’s sobs were slowing down. I sat down in front of the boys and pulled Louis to my lap. He let out a heart wrenching sob. I rubbed his arms and started rocking him. I shushed him until his cries quieted. “Lou baby, what upset you? Did you get hurt? Who did it?” He had started nuzzling into my neck during the questions. A soft spoken “Tell Daddy Lou, you’ll feel better.” Harry rubbed his hand down Lou’s back.   
  


The small boy in my arms took a deep breath “The lads and me were at that diner place, you know the one with the great chips.” He looked at me so I nodded. “Well we were eating and this man walked up to us. I was in between Hazza and Nialler, in the booth. But like the man walked over and he got our attention. He must have noticed that I was touchy with them because he he leaned towards me and he very rudely described that he was more than enough of a man to fuck me better than they ever could. I was shocked, I very politely told him no thanks and then he got mad and called us sick freaks and he slammed his fists right in front of me. Oh gods, then he told me that they just use me because they can control me. Because I’m so small.” He was gasping for breath and I could tell he wanted to cry again.   
  


I was livid, who the fuck did this man think he was! Zayn looked just as pissed as I felt. “Lou never doubt for a second that we don’t love you. We love you so much and we don’t use you, you know that. Hell you would never let us use you.” Zayn gave Lou a smile. Niall spoke up after that “We aren’t freaks either; we just are more open and have too much love to share with only one person.” He pouted.   
  


I realized then, Louis may be the only one crying but this affected all of the boys. I kissed Lou, and then I motioned for the rest of the boys and Zayn to come over to us. I then kissed Niall and Harry and Zayn followed suit. I think he realized that the boys needed a lot of comfort tonight.   
  


I got up and I cleared my throat “I want you all naked and cuddling by the time I get back.” I walked out of the room and went into the bathroom. I got out a box that I had hid underneath the sink. I went ahead and stripped out of my clothes, and then I grabbed the box and walked back to my room. I was met with a heartwarming sight, Lou was surrounded by Zayn and Harry, Niall was above him and I could tell they were sharing a kiss. I sat the box on the dresser. I pulled out objects one by one. I had a pair of silk and lace panties for Harry, Zayn had a collar, I noticed he liked when we had our hands resting against his neck, Niall had a vibrator, to which I had the remote. I picked up an object for Lou and I didn’t know for sure whether he’d like it, I got him a small blade, I know he likes to give pain. Then I got myself a butt plug, I know the boys are always worried that they never stretch me enough. I handed Harry his panties and is eyes lit up and he scrambled to put them on. He had jostled the other three and they were watching him slide his gift on. I reached for the vibrator and I threw it by Niall. He got off of Lou and started toying with it, I clicked the remote and he dropped the vibrator in surprise. I chuckled and lifted the remote and shut it off. He went for the lube in the nightstand. Harry got back on the bed and helped Niall slip the vibrator in, while they were doing this I walked over to Zayn and slipped the collar around his neck, I heard his breath hitch and he brought his hand up to gingerly touch the soft leather. I heard him sigh and he got up to go look in the mirror. I waited till he came back and when he did he gave me a kiss and a soft “thank you Daddy” he joined Harry and Niall back on the bed. At this point Louis is sitting there watching everyone with their gifts, he looked up at me and I held out my hand, he got up and came to me. I revealed what I had and I heard his breathing stop. I looked at him and his mouth was hanging and he looked like he was shaking “Lou if you don’t like it I’ll find you something else, I just thought with how you acted in bed you were into this type of stuff. Giving pain…” oh crap, I got it wrong, he hates it. I shouldn’t even have thought about it. He looked up at me and threw his arms around me and pulled me down for a heated kiss, when he pulled back we had a string of spit connecting us. “Daddy I love it, I was afraid to bring it up because I thought it made me a cruel person.” He took the blade from me and flipped it back in forth in his hands, he went and sat on the bed. I looked at my lovers and watched them all look at each other’s gifts. Finally Niall looked at me “What about you Daddy? Did you get yerself anythin?” I nodded my head and pulled out my own present. I heard them gasp. I just climbed on the bed and handed it to Zayn, “Do you think you could put this in me please?” “Of course Daddy!” Zayn took the lube which Niall had. I lay on my stomach and pushed my arse in the air.  
  


Once Zayn placed it, I sat up with a moan. Everyone looked so excited. I grabbed the remote and I flipped it to its highest setting. Niall fell back and started moaning. I threw the remote to the dresser and Harry climbed over to Louis, the small lad rubbed Harry through his panties and Harry groaned, Lou presented the blade to Harry “Can I hurt you Harry? You can tell me no or to stop and I will okay?” Harry nodded “yes, Lou, yes!” Louis shivered. He brought the blade to Harry’s stomach, he made a small cut and Harry responded with a whimper “More Lou, make it hurt” Louis made a bigger and slightly deeper cut, he himself was shaking. He put the blade on the nightstand and licked across Harry’s cuts. Harry pushed his hips up to get friction. Louis shuttered and fell to the side. He had cum with one thrust from Harry.   
  


Niall was almost done for himself so Harry slid onto his lap and started rubbing Niall’s dick. The blond boy came with a loud mewl that turned into whimpers “Please take it out, I’m too sensitive! Its’ starting to hurt!” Harry reached underneath Ni and pulled it out with one last cry from the boy. He shut it off and placed it by Louis’ gift on the nightstand.  
  


Harry crawled over to me, I was on my stomach again and Zayn was humping my arse, He pulled Zayn’s collar and Zayn’s hips stuttered. Harry pulled Zayn off and he took his spot. I felt him pull my arse apart; he twisted my plug and then pulled it out. I pushed back to follow it when I felt his fingers plunge in. I keened and pushed back against him “Harry, I’m more than ready get inside me!” I felt his dick touch my arse “Oh, I’ll get inside you Daddy” and I pushed back onto it. I felt his panties against me and realized he just slipped his panties to the side. I moaned as he started moving. He didn’t take any time as he moved hard and fast, I could tell he was close because he started losing his rhythm and he was biting my shoulder to keep from being loud, I tried to catch his attention but he was too far gone, he cried out and bit down, I felt him cum and I kept moving as he went through his orgasm. Finally he pulled out and I went over to Zayn who had been watching us and playing with his balls. I pushed Zayn back and I sat on his crotch, he got the hint and he pushed his dick in my arse. He moaned and I started bouncing on his cock. I was chasing my own orgasm but I knew I should get Zayn off too. I put my hands on his collar and squeezed, I could see the moment he realized what I was doing, he went slack and then all of a sudden he bucked up and really made me ride him. Just a handful of thrusts later I was cumming and then Zayn let go, he fucked me through his orgasm. Louis was the most coherent out of all of us, so he got up and got a couple of flannels to clean us up with. Once we all cleaned up we piled onto the bed and cuddled. There were warm kisses going around and caresses being gave. The boys fell asleep and that left Zayn and I.  
  


I reached across and fit our fingers together. He looked over and smiled, with the boys curled in between us, we couldn’t really talk without risk of waking them up.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

~ 2 Months later ~  
  


The boys had all just graduated from school and were supposed to be leaving home. In reality we were all moving closer to the Uni that they would be attending. Zayn and I had found a house away from the city but close enough for the lads to stay home and travel to Uni every week. The lads explained to their parents that they would be living with their mate Niall’s family. Of course everyone liked the idea that the boys wouldn’t be alone, if only they knew what went on in the Payne household.   
  


Zayn surprised us by buying a gigantic bed that would fit us all comfortably. The boys were ecstatic about it and proceeded to wrestle on the bed after it got delivered. The boys each had their own rooms but we only had twin sized beds for them because the rooms were only for show.   
  


I really loved that Zayn and I chose well, the lads loved the house and they already made it our home. The boys decided they needed to break in the living room so they planned a movie night. Louis rented like eight movies, Niall went and bought enough snacks to feed an army, Harry had went and found all of our pillows and blankets and made a pallet on the floor. I put in the first movie and grabbed Zayn from outside and we all piled onto each other to watch. The movies were great and Nialler kept passing around all sorts of snacks. Harry was tucked into Zayn as Niall and Lou were cuddled into each other; I was wrapped around Louis’ side. Every time something would happen Niall would nuzzle into Lou and Lou would lean into me. It was cute. Harry was messing with Zayn; they got up and headed to our bedroom. Once they walked out of the room Niall and Louis looked at me with big eyes, almost upset. “Daddy why didn’t they invite us?” Louis nodded along with what Ni had asked.  
  


“You both know we all like to have private moments with each other, and you know they are a bit more attached to each other than the rest of us. I mean, they love us too but they still like to have one on one time.” Louis looked upset, “Do you and Niall do that without me? I mean I don’t want to be the fifth wheel. I don’t want to be a part of this if you all aren’t as in love with me as I am with you!” Lou was in tears “I brushed some off his face, “Niall and I do not love any less than we love each other, you are not a fifth wheel, YOU AREN’T EVEN A WHEEL!!!” I took a calming breath “The last time Ni and I had one on one time was when you took Zayn and Harry with you to that event in the city.”   
  


Louis hugged me real tight and Niall pecked him quick on the mouth. I pulled them both against me “If either of you ever want alone time with any of us just bring it up, okay?” I kissed them both on the head. “Can Niall and I have sex while you watch Daddy?” I looked between them and nudged them together. Nialler laughed and Lou reached up and kissed me. “What are you waiting for baby, have at him!” Niall pulled Lou away and over himself. Lou ravished Ni’s mouth and didn’t let up until I could see a small trail of blood. He pulled back then licked the trail and gave Niall a small kiss. Niall tried to follow Lou as he moved to take off his shirt. The Irish lad scratched down Louis’ chest and Louis pulled off Niall’s shirt. As soon as his pale chest was exposed his nipples were being bit and tugged on. Niall held Lou’s head down to his chest and he was mewling at the attention. Finally he was nipped hard enough he let go of Louis. Lou petted down Ni’s chest and slid down to his pants. He pulled his pants down the swell of his pale arse. Louis put his mouth on the tip of Niall’s cock. He slid his hand under Ni’s arse and I heard Ni gasp. Lou must have slipped a finger into Niall. I scooted closer to get a better view “Fu-ck Lou,” then he brought his hand out towards me, “Daddy hold my hand please?” the desperation was obvious “Of course baby, anything you need,” I looked down to Lou and I petted his head until he looked up, “You too baby.” He pulled off Niall with a pop and smiled so big it had to hurt. He went back to what he was doing and I couldn’t help but start rubbing my semi and every time my boys would make a noise it would go straight to my dick. Lou kept at Niall’s cock for it seemed forever and finally a “Please more…. Baby I want you to own me while Daddy helps please…..?” Louis immediately pulled back and flipped Niall over. It was so unexpected Ni landed with an undignified “Oof.” Louis pulled out his cock and spit into his hand; after he covered his cock he shoved it into Niall without warning. “Holy fucking shit Lou it hurts!” tears were running down his face, I scooted close and I started wiping his tears away. He was whimpering and giving slight grunts, Louis had not given him time to adjust and he was ravaging Ni’s body. The sounds soon turned to pleasure and Niall grabbed my dick and started pumping.   
  


Lou was scratching down Niall’s back and I could see he was breaking skin, he really did like marking the pale skin, he soon stopped with Ni’s back and he was gripping his hips with white knuckles. He had this hardened lust in his eyes and I could tell he wasn’t really aware of what he was doing anymore. It was all instinct. Niall was taking the brute force like a pro; he was giving the prettiest moans. I was worried though, if Louis went too far I’d have to interfere. Niall was rocking back into the thrusts and Lou fell forward and was biting his pale neck, I could see the red marks forming and some were bleeding, but Louis let out one of the loudest keens I’ve ever heard against Ni’s neck and he shuttered. The moment he finished was worrying; he completely collapsed forward on Niall. Niall had cum when Lou started in on his neck. I was so preoccupied with worrying that I wasn’t hard anymore. I gingerly pulled Louis away from Niall and I settled him into all the blankets and pillows. Once I had him laid down I picked up Niall who was crying and took him to our bathroom.  
  


I wet a flannel and started going over all the scratches and bite marks. Niall hissed and I could tell he was upset. “Everythin is gonna be fine Nialler. I think Lou just needed to be in control for a while. He gets more insecure than we do.” I leaned forward and I kissed his forehead. He looked at me and gave a small sob he brought his arms around me and started silently crying. “Next time I’ll let him do it to me.” He started shaking his head. “Then why are you crying baby boy?” “I liked it Daddy I really really liked it! I was so happy that he was willing to let go and just have at it with me. I think he is going to stay with us even after Harry and Zayn leave. Don’t look at me like that! You know they will.” I looked at him sadly and nodded, “We need to let Louis know, he’ll take it the hardest; it’s perfectly fine that you got off to what he did. Baby we will talk to Louis tomorrow, you need to recover now. Come on I’ll carry you back to the living room.” I picked him back up and went and laid him with Lou.  
  


I went to the kitchen and made some tea. I really didn’t know how to move forward with this. Zayn and Harry needed to get themselves together and end the relationship with the rest of them. It was only going to get harder to deal with the longer they drag it out. It’s going to break Louis’ heart. I didn’t notice it but I must have started crying, I felt wetness on my hands and I could feel the tear stains on my face. I sat there -in the kitchen- all night. Zayn stumbled in around five in the morning. He saw me and he automatically took me into an awkward hug. “Li, what’s wrong?” I pushed him away “Why are you putting us through all of this?” I was starting to get pissed “You know what I’m talking about. You and Harry, you guys are gonna leave the lads and me.” I could barely keep my voice a whisper. “Liam, what gave you that idea? Harry and I do not plan on leaving any of you! How could you even think that?” Gods, this is difficult why can’t he just admit it??? “Zayn, you love Harry so much more than you love any of the rest of us. You two always go off and do couple things! Maybe you two just shouldn’t be in this type of relationship. After you left last night Lou broke down, he thought Niall and I didn’t love him enough either! He thought he was more attached than the rest of us. He’s not the only one to notice it either, Niall told me that he is just waiting for you to tell us. Hell Z, I’ve noticed you aren’t as into anything we do anymore!” He was pacing “Liam, we are not leaving, I love you all just as much as I bloody love Harry! When I go off with Harry it’s because he wants to go on and on about the rest of you! I have to reassure myself that I’m not the only one that gets so overwhelmed by all this that I want to hide. He lets me lean on him. You know I’m a man of solitude; Harry makes sure that I come back from all of my emotions. We are committed to this relationship and we will start showing it more, we did not mean to upset you all or make you have doubts. I’ll talk to the lads and get everythin straightened out. I promise Li.” With a kiss to my forehead he walked out of the kitchen.   
  


I dumped out my cold tea and made my way to the living room to find Lou checking Niall over, He had tears in his eyes as he took in all the marks on Ni. “Lou babe come over here,” he jumped up and hurried to me “Don’t feel bad for that, I’m sure he’ll tell you later but know that he enjoyed it, every single mark you made he’s going to be touching for as long as they are on him.” He whimpered and looked down at Niall, “Really? Why though? I got so rough. I literally didn’t feel like myself Daddy. I wanted to keep going, to make him scream. Something’s wrong with me..” As I pulled him back to my chest I explained that nothing was wrong with him, he just had a lot of things going on in his head and he found a way to release it. “A part of Niall needed to know that you cared enough for him that you could just take what you wanted. He needed that roughness from you. I was there remember? I was going to step in if you went too far.” I pet down his side and waited for Niall to wake.  
  


Niall groaned and rolled over only to roll back with a pained gasp. Louis hopped up and we went to him. “Ni, tell Daddy where it hurts.” Lou was hovering but he looked afraid to touch, “Lou go get me a wet flannel and some peroxide… oh and the lube!” I pointed out of the living room and he was gone in an instant. “Daddy” the pain gasp that followed made me shiver “My back and arse hurt….” I told him I’d be right back and I went and got some of the pain pills I had from an old injury. By the time I got a glass of water and walked back to Ni, Louis was beside him playing with his hair, whispering to him.  
  


I handed Niall the pills and the glass and I pulled the blankets off him, the horrific gasp Lou let out made me cringe. Niall had deep scratches all over his back. I was going to get to those after I checked to make sure there was no tearing in his arsehole. I lubed up my finger and I rubbed some against his agitated hole and he whined. I gently rubbed around his hole and I could tell when the pills started kicking in because he relaxed and didn’t try to move away when I pushed against his furled hole. I pushed against it probably about every five seconds. I did this until there was no resistance. When his muscles just gave way, I started pushing in deeper. It had to have taken forever but I didn’t care I needed to make sure nothing was ripped to terribly. I started feeling around and sure enough there were a few tears around his entrance and his prostrate seemed to be inflamed. I hated to do it but I took another pain pill and I had Lou grind it into a powder. Once he did I mixed with a small amount of lube until it was like a paste. I smeared it in and around his now totally lax hole. He sighed into Lou’s hip. Once I had that done, I took the flannel Lou must have rewet and gently wiped down my baby boy’s back once I got most of the dried blood off I went to work with the peroxide but thankfully none of the cuts bubbled up. No infection. I left him to lie on Louis and I went and checked on Zayn and Harry. I walked in and Harry was on his phone, Zayn himself was sketching.  
  


“Figured I’d let you boys know that Niall won’t be able to do anal for a while, Lou accidently went too rough and tore his hole in a couple of spots.” I finished telling them and Harry looked upset “Was this because of Zayn and me leaving last night?” I wanted to tell him no, that Lou wanted to be rough, but I couldn’t. I nodded and Zayn hugged Harry. “Harry, it’s alright, it was one time. Niall ended up liking the pain. Just can you and Zayn maybe go tell the boys that you love them and don’t plan on leaving?” I walked over and started rubbing Harry’s back. “Of course Daddy, know that we love you too,” with a kiss from them both they went out and had a long talk with both boys.  
  


We have come a long way and we still have so long to go. So much stuff was going on and I felt like this was where I was supposed to be. I never would have thought that I would end up with four loves in my life. I thought I was lucky enough to have one. I know it may get rough but we will all be with each other until the end. It may not be traditional but I’m not one for tradition anymore. Screw society and how they tell you what you should and shouldn’t do. If it’s not harming anyone, it’s not their problem.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished

**Author's Note:**

> Am I any good at writing smut? Should I make more stories?


End file.
